How to Deal with a Pest
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Private wakes up in his bunk and intends to drink a juice box in the fridge, until he steps on a large cockroach. How does he supposed to deal with this pest? Random drabble one-shot. Care to RnR?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Private woke up with a yawn. He stretched his flippers as he rubbed his stomach sleepily. This was a day off, so Private could wake up whenever he wanted to. He rubbed his ocean blue eyes groggily as he rolled out from his bunk, landed on his feet. He intended to drink a juice box from the fridge, so he made his way to the fridge. As he did, he felt something weird under his foot.

Frowning, Private looked down. He lifted his foot, revealing a large cockroach crawling inches from his other foot.

Private paused before he leaped away from the bug with a yelp and took a few steps back. Private was hyperventilating. The penguin tried to catch his breath again before the bug promptly crawled right towards him.

"Ah!" Private shrieked as he leaped out of the way, quickly making his way to the ladder and climbing up. There was no one in the HQ except for him. He thought that the guys must be topside.

Sure enough; Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were doing who-knows-what topside. Private was about to alarm them about the cockroach until said bug flew and perched on his back. Realizing this, Private shouted as loud as he could, catching the attention of the three seniors.

"Private!" Skipper called as the three of them approached the little penguin. "What is it? What happen?"

"An attack from Dr. Blowhole?" Kowalski asked.

After he successfully got rid of the bug, Private tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping off his head. "C-cockroach! Cockroach!" he shouted as he frantically pointed towards the fishbowl entrance.

"Cockroach?" Skipper scoffed. "There's no cockroach in our HQ, Private. Don't worry."

"There _is_ a cockroach!" Private frantically shouted. "It tried to crawl on me! Who knows how long it had been in there? It may have laid eggs somewhere—maybe in my ear without me knowing it!"

"Now, now, Private," Kowalski cooed. "You're being too paranoid—just like someone I know." Kowalski gave a quick glance to Skipper before facing the little penguin again. "I'm sure you're okay—no eggs had been laid in your ear holes."

"And it might have crawled on all of my things like my stuffed Lunacorn and laid eggs in it!" Private frantically shouted again.

Skipper sighed. "If you're so worried, then let's go see it," he suggested.

"No!" Private declined. "I better be up here," he added as he rounded himself like a feather ball.

Skipper and Kowalski rolled their eyes. They headed to the HQ with Rico behind them. The three of them finally climbed down the ladder, and disappeared from Private's sight.

Private was so sure that the bug was still in the HQ, and—according to him—tried to find him and lay eggs in his ear holes. Private shuddered at the mental image. A few minutes went by and Private hadn't seen the three seniors climb up the ladder. Private was getting worried. Should he climb down to see what happened? Was he brave enough to climb down there and face the cockroach? What if the three had found the bug and together they made a conspiracy against him? No way. Private trusted them. What if he was right? What if the bug had laid eggs in his stuffed Lunacorn? Private held his beak to prevent another shriek.

Suddenly, a noise was heard from the inside of the HQ.

"Ha! There you are!" a familiar stern voice said.

"Well, there is a cockroach," a baritone voice said.

"Rico!" the first voice commanded.

Private heard that there was a sound of someone vomiting something, and deduced that that must be Rico. Followed the vomiting voice was a loud bang sound, as if something hard hit the ground. Private shivered. After Rico killed that nasty bug, would it smear the floor?

"Oh, look at that," the first stern voice said, not sounding as stern as before.

There was a chuckle. "And now we have to clean the floor," the baritone voice said.

Well, that answered Private's last question.

"Private!" the stern voice called out for him. "Go over here and help us!"

Private immediately stood and saluted—particularly to no one. "A—aye-aye, sir!" He ran to the fishbowl entrance and climbed down. Just after he turned around, he swiftly caught something thrown to him. He stared at the thing, apparently a mop. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion.

"Don't just stand there," Skipper said. "Help us here."

"Oh! Sorry!" Private said as he scurried to the others, helping them clean the remains of the cockroach and the smeared floor.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N: This is just a random small drabble that popped out in my head. Maybe a little long to be called as a drabble. I'll make it as a one-shot. X3**

**I made this without a beta-reader. So if you wanna ask something, feel free to PM me. :)**

**Review?**


End file.
